


A New Skill Mastered

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [12]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Jonathan learns to knit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

“Jonathan!! Hey!” Jeff tried to reign in his surprise at seeing the older man on his doorstep. This was the first time that he had shown up unannounced and he was curious to know the reason.

“Jeff, I brought banana bread, I just made it this morning.”

“Aww, thank you. Do you want to come up?”

“Only if you don’t mind, I don’t want to intrude,” Jonathan replied slightly more politely than he usually would. Now Jeff could barely contain his questions. He brought him into the kitchen and put on the kettle while Jonathan settled at the rickety table.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the banana bread or the spontaneous visit but is everything alright?”

Jonathan looked at him and gave him a bashful smile. 

“Gethin kicked me out of the shop this morning because apparently ‘I’m a nuisance’” Jonathan shook his head as if he couldn’t comprehend anyone saying that to him and Jeff chuckled. 

“Mark and Mike have taken over the apartment and as Mark is currently trying to create new rhymes for the demonstration on Thursday so I had to leave. He was trying to rhyme ‘poverty’ and getting frustrated because nothing does. Anyway I left Gethin to deal with them and thought that I’d come to visit you and hand deliver my creation.”

Jeff smiled fondly, “well you’re welcome to hideout here for as long as you want.”

“How magnanimous of you,” Jonathan replied gravely and took the offered mug. He cursed and set it down on the table and rubbed his burning finger.

“Is all of that yours?” Jonathan made a gesture meant to encompass the mess of wool and knitting needles on the table in front of him.

“Yeah, I taught myself to knit last winter and now I’m working on a project,” Jeff admitted, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

Needless to say he shouldn’t have worried as Jonathan’s eyes lit up. “That’s so great, what are you working on, I’ve always wanted to learn how to knit. I mean there isn’t a better gift than a home-knit jumper.”

“That’s actually what I’m doing right now, I’m making a jumper for Joe.”

“Joe? Hmm? Interesting.”

“I mean…” stuttered Jeff, feeling a blush creeping onto his face.

“I think it’s a nice idea,” soothed Jonathan and thankfully dropped the subject. Jeff picked up his knitting needles and continued in the comforting rhythm of counting stitches, it was nice that he could just sit in silence with Jonathan.

He watched from the corner of his eye how Jonathan fingered the wool and started to combine different colours.

“I could teach you if you want and then you could make something for Gethin?”

Jonathan’s answering smile was brilliant. 

From then on, he spent every free moment over at Jeff’s apartment much to Gethin’s bemusement and the younger taught him, amid many curses, how to count stitches and make a basic pattern. Even though it was frustrating Jonathan refused to give up, he was determined to make a jumper for Gethin.

“You do know that I didn’t actually mean that you’re a nuisance,” Gethin said one evening in bed. Jonathan had just come home and Gethin had already been in bed for an hour, restlessly moving around, the bed was too empty without Jonathan’s warm presence.

“You did mean it, and that’s fine, I now that I can be annoying but I promise you that I have a reason for being away so much,” Jonathan said and reached out to pull Gethin’s back to his chest. 

“I kind of miss you,” Gethin admitted as he felt Jonathan kiss his hair and he relaxed back into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Not much longer now, I promise,” Jonathan whispered and reached behind himself to switch of the light. “I love you my darling, sweet dreams.”

“I love you too,” murmured Gethin into the darkness placing his own hand over the one resting over his heart.

 

“You made this?” Gethin’s voice was thick with choked emotions.

“See I told you it would be worth it my love,” Jonathan replied and his heart almost burst with pride every time he looked at his lover wearing the jumper he had made for him for the rest of the day. 

“I think I’m going to knit all of Joe’s clothes from now on,” mumbled Jeff dreamily as he watched Bromley amble around the kitchen baking and Jonathan just hummed his agreement his eyes never leaving Gethin who was leaning against the counter completely engrossed in a book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
